


can you send a nasty pic

by harrygirl4



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1d day niall, 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Age Play, Age Regression, Age play luke, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Baby Luke, Baby Play, But also kind of shy, Chaptered, DDLG, Daddy Ashton, Dom/sub, Dorms, Group Sex, He likes space and planets a lot, Headspace, Lashton - Freeform, Lilac Niall, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke is kinda nerdy, M/M, Nerd Luke, Oops, Plot, Sexting, Teasing, Threesome, ashton is very straight forward, book store au, but ashton is still daddy, college ashton, college luke, comment any kinks you want added or if you have any suggestions, dorm room sex, luke calls Ashton daddy a lot, niall is the only 1d character, niall joins in, texts, threeway, university ashton, university luke, watching sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton meets Luke at a bookstore and Luke is buying 50 shades of grey.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Luke falls head over heels for the boy he meets at a book store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Title is from the song Sexting//Ludacris))

Ashton meets Luke at a bookstore. And Luke is buying 50 shades of grey

"Hmm,. 50 shades of grey huh?" Ashton asks, nudging the tall blond boy standing next to him, "You into that?"  
Luke just blushes, pulling out one of his headphones. "Sorry, w-what? I didn't catch that.."  
Ashton giggles, catching Luke off guard. "I said, 50 Shades of Grey, huh? You into that?"  
Again, Luke blushes and bows his head a little, giving a slight nod. He rubs the back of his neck and finally looks Ashton in the eyes, the light brown revealing a flicker of gold. After a short discussion with himself in his head and working up enough courage, he puts out his hand, immediately regretting it because, come on Luke, who shakes hands anymore.  
"I'm Luke." He is unsure of the introduction until he feels another hand take his in a firm grasp, shaking it.  
"Ashton," This boys voice sounded like an Australian angel, which Luke regards as slightly weird because he, himself is Australian. "So, about that book, you going to see the movie?"  
Luke shakes his head after a moment of considering, why would he want to sit in a theatre with a bunch of girls while their panties get wet from a movie?  
"Hmm, maybe I could get you to reconsider," he is smirking and oh god Luke thinks his heart could pound out of his chest at any moment. "Unless there is another movie you want to go see this Saturday.."  
Oh, shit, did he just ask me on a date, think Luke, say something god damn it... At this point, Luke was starting to doubt his ability to form a coherent sentence so he simply nods.  
"Oh, so there is a different movie?" Ashton scratches his cheek and it's the first time Luke gets a look at his fingers, he goes wide-eyed and regains his ability to talk.  
"Oh, uhm, no it doesn't really matter to me which movie it is. Whichever movies you're into Ashton."  
The curly headed boy nods, smiling and Luke thinks his smile is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. Wow, he is really cute... "Yeah, so are you. Anyways, can I have your number then, cutie?" Wow, why is he so confident all of a sudden... Not that I'm complaining because holy shit he just called me cute, but wow. Wait, why did he say you are too? What? Oh shit he's talking... Listen Luke.  
When Luke snaps out of it, he looks up into Ashton's eyes and gets lost for a moment before collecting his thoughts enough to process. "Wait, sorry, what?"  
Ashton giggles again and it catches Luke as off guard as the first time.  
"You said I was cute, so I said you are too."  
Luke thinks his face probably has a look that is a mix between shock and confusion. "I-I said that out loud?" When Ashton nods he eases up a bit, not getting too worried since the boy was clearly interested in him.  
"Then I asked for your number, so.." Ashton holds out his phone in Luke's direction and it's already open to a new contact so Luke nods, taking the phone and adding in his phone number, putting the name as 'Hemmo' before remembering Ashton didn't know him as that and changing it to 'Luke' and handing it back. His phone dings in his hand and he looks down, recognizing the messenger to be Ashton.  
'Hey cutie'  
He looks up from his phone to question the boy about his use of emojis but when he looks up, the boy is gone... Luke shakes his head before looking around, wondering where he could have went before confusedly walking out of the aisle and taking his copy of 50 Shades of Grey, up to the book clerk to pay. 

**2 days later**

It's a Friday, so what is Luke doing? Absolutely nothing. He is laying on his bed, looking up at the glow in the dark stars painted on the roof of his bedroom, thinking about the big from the bookstore. Not a moment later does his phone vibrate, he is confused about who could be texting him considering his friends always preferred to skype or face time, usually to show off their newest model rocket or space diagram. Luke is not ashamed to admit, he has quite a fascination with space, the stars, planets and galaxies that have yet to be discovered. He picks up his phone and doesn't recognize the number until he unlocks his phone, clicking the message and he sees the previous message.  
'Hey cutie'  
Ashton.  
He realizes he hadn't saved the phone number last time and does so before even reading the new message. He saves the contact as 'Ashton' he knows it is silly, knowing the meaning behind the blue book emoji was because they met in a book store. After exiting the contacts and deciding to read the new message he discovers a photo, it is too large to be displayed so he clicks it, unsure what the image would be of. It's a selfie of Ashton reading 50 shades of grey, he can't help but chuckle, noticing how far he is in the book. Luke had finished his copy earlier today and knows that about 1/2 way through it is when the dirty stuff starts, so he quickly types up a message...  
'Hmm, nice to see your face after you rudely left me the other day'  
After re-reading it he decides that's not the best message to send and deletes it, typing up another one.  
'Hmm, you look cute'  
Again, deciding that wasn't quite the right message, he deletes that one too.  
'We are still on for tomorrow right?'  
After a moment, he gets a response, exiting his game of 2048 and clicking the message in his notifications. When he sees its another photo he bites his lip thinking, what could this one be? He soon gets lost in his thoughts and drops his phone, it falling down and successfully smacking him in the face. He grumbles, rubbing the sore spot on his nose before rolling onto his stomach. He clicks the photo, again, it needing to opened to view it.  
Ashton... This photo wasn't too different from the first one, the background was the same, indicating he hadn't left his bed. His clothing was the same, his slightly faded red-purple shirt still the same. His hair, all the same... Except in this photo Ashton had closed the book and was now using it to rest his pretty little head on, looking up at the camera, which was directly above him with the tip of his finger between his teeth, his mouth pulled into a smile, clearly achieving his intention to be sexy.  
Luke takes a moment before replying, staring at the image in front of him. When he does reply however, he decides that he needs to send a picture too. He tries taking a selfie how he normally would, a smile tugging at his closed lips, his arm held out in front of him.. But he looks nowhere near as sexy as Ashton so he lays back on his pillows, crawling to the other end of his bed, deciding after a few shots that he can not be sexy. So he just texts back..  
'Little tease huh?'  
Hoping it will get Ashton's attention, he sets his phone on his bed and gets up, going downstairs to tell his mom that he is going to FaceTime Niall and she shouldn't come up to bother him. She agrees and he kisses her on the cheek, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge before returning to his sexy texting buddy upstairs. He feels bad lying to his mom, but it's Ashton so he quickly pushes the thought away, closing his bedroom door and clicking the lock into place.  
He walks over to his bed, once again laying down and looking at his phone, putting his bottle of water on the rocket-shaped nightstand next to his bed. He sees 2 more photos from Ashton, sent 1 minute apart and he clicks the first one. When it appears, Luke's heart stops. He has abs, like real abs, like a six pack. He can see the discarded shirt behind him on the creme carpet of, what Luke assumed to be, Ashton's bedroom. He goes back, clicking the second photo. He is biting his lip, Luke has to admit, he does feel a little twitch in his jeans, now but he ignores it, sending a photo of him from last week when himself, Niall and Michael went to the NASA space exhibit. 

Ashton: 'Baby I wanna see you, cmon'  
Luke: 'Ashton, you are seeing me. I'm literally in that photo'  
Ashton: 'Yeah but I mean now, I wanna see how you look now'

Luke groaned quietly "Fine. As you wish."  
He's not quite sure who he's talking to, but he quickly pushes that thought away and fixes his hair, sending a selfie of him, laying back on his bed, blushing slightly, unable to help it, smiling, his straight teeth showing proudly and bright blue eyes catching the light to look extra blue. He sends it to Ashton and a moment later gets a response from him.

Ashton: 'Shit, you are so hot...'

Luke chuckles at his use of the 2 tongue emojis at the end of the message.

Luke: 'heeey, what happened to sending pictures?'  
Ashton: 'you've seen enough of me, now it's your turn'

Luke sends him a selfie, he's laying on his side, still on his bed but he is pouting. His bottom lip is out, eyes blown wide, peering through his lashes, as if he is begging for something, like a small child. He hopes Ashton thinks he looks cute. Almost instantly, he gets a reply.


	2. would you take me, to nirvana?

Ashton: 'God, you are such a tease'  
Luke: 'yeah, I'm the tease, you're sending me pictures of you topless'  
Ashton: 'what, you don't like them? Cuz I can stop'

Luke bites his lip, thinking momentarily before typing out a response  
'No no don't stop'

Ashton: 'if I'm lucky it won't be the only time I'll be hearing that'  
Luke can imagine the smirk Ashton is giving his phone right now and he decides to FaceTime him, clicking the button next to his contact name.  
Ashton picks up about 5 seconds later and starts he call off with a slight hair flip and a wink, his hand raised, abs clearly on display.  
"Hey gorgeous." The voice takes Luke by surprise, it's raspier than he remembers and he can't help but think about how manly it sounds. 

"H-hey Ashton," he hears his voice falter and mentally curses himself for it. "You look nice"

This time, Ashton really does smirk and Luke nearly ends the chat from nervousness, his thumb hovering over the end call button. After giving it a moment, he decides to see where this is going and changes his position to lay on his stomach. He tucks his fluffy pillow, the one modelled after a full moon, under his arms and props his phone up against his star-covered headboard. 

"Wow, you seem a lot more awkward than through text," Ashton says, and apparently he didn't mean to because the next thing he says is an apology. "Sorry, that was weird. Anyways, what are you up to, baby?"

Luke's eyes widen slightly and he feels his face heat up at the nickname. "N-nothin.... Just lazing about." He sits up and grabs the water he has on the night stand and takes a sip.

"Hmm, you should come over here for a bit.." Ashton hesitates for a moment before continuing, "What's your dorm number, Lukey? I'll come get you." 

Luke blushes and looks over his shoulder at his space-themed bedroom before turning back to virtual Ashton. "Uhh room 220...?" Luke curses himself for making it sound like a question, but likely Ashton doesn't seem to notice. 

"I'll be there in half an hour sweetheart." He punctuates the sentence with a wink before hanging up he FaceTime. The minute the call ends, Luke flies out of his bed, starting to panic and pulls off his blue pyjama bottoms and rushes to his dresser. He grabs out the first pair of black skinnies he sees and tugs them up his long pale legs. In a panic, he grabs his book bag and phone before darting out the door, heading to Niall's dorm room. 

"Mom, I'm going to Niall's to work on the big rocket we started last weekend." He explains to his mom who agrees with a smile, trusting hers on wholeheartedly and handing over the car keys. Luke pecks his moms cheek before rushing out the door. Once he is in the car, he hastily dials Niall and starts the car. 

"Hey, Niall, you're at your dorm right?" A muffled noise is heard on the other end of the line. Presuming that was a yes, he continues, "good. Im coming over there. A guys coming to get me. See you in a bit." He hangs up the phone without waiting for a response and starts driving down the darkened street, headlights of the sedan guiding the way. He gets there in, what he thinks, might be record time. Luke rushes to the door, knocking quickly and clearly panicking, his book bag over his shoulder. When Niall answers, Luke rushes inside and tosses his bag on his friend's bed. 

"Phew, he's not here yet." Upon letting out a sigh of relief, he hears a cough from behind him and he immediately tenses up again, getting worried. Luke turns around slowly, only to be face to face with the boy he had been FaceTiming with, only 20 minutes earlier.

"Hi Luke" Ashton says, standing closer to him than makes Luke comfortable.

"Uh I uhm... Ashton, hi." Luke stammers for a couple seconds before Ashton smirks and brushes his soft blond hair out of his face, the quiff having fallen down over his eyes in his rush ack at home. "Ashton wh-what are you doing here... You're uhm, you're early."

"Dorm 220, huh? Nice try princess..." Ashton wraps a strong arm around the blond boys waist, pulling him closer. 

"Wh-Whadda ya mean?" Luke asks, his heart pounding as he looks over at Niall, only to see him hunched over his desk again, as he was when Luke arrived, headphones in and his eyebrows knitted together.

Ashton chuckles, leaning in closer and kissing softly up Luke's jaw, whispering as he does. "Princess," He waits a moment, biting his lip in a teasing way. This is my room."


	3. see through baby blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story kind of took an unexpected turn because I don't think I want it to be super hardcore, so if that's what your looking for, comment and maybe I will write an alternate chapter to this one that is more 50 shades-ish  
> So yeah, there is 'baby play' and age play in this one

Luke's eyes go wide and he tries to think back to ever meeting nialls roommate. When he can't recall, he remembers hearing about a boy named Ashton who was tall and well built... Niall never mentioned him being his roommate, and the only time he had told Luke the name, was when he mentioned catching him jerking off... 

It all makes sense now. Niall caught him jerking off because he was coming home from physics at the end of the day and Ashton had left the door unlocked. 

"Y-you... Fuck..."

Ashton chuckles at Luke's stammering and waits for him to stop before asking, "So, did you ever finish that book, little angel?" 

Luke nods, still working through things in his head.

"Mmm, good." Ashton grabs the knot of Luke's tie and smirks, pulling him over a few inches, towards his bed, pushing Luke's book bag onto the floor.

"A-Ashton what are you doing?"

"Thought you said you were into 50 shades type'a stuff, huh?"

Luke blushes, remembering that was the first thing that he had ever told Ashton.

"Don't be shy baby. Daddy will take care of you..."

Luke really is into this, he can feel himself hardening in his jeans, so he gives a small nod as an indication to continue. "Daddy, take care of me..." Luke is basically begging at this point and Ashton gives in, solely because Luke sounds so fucking beautiful when he whines for his daddy. 

"Yeah baby, lay down for daddy, we don't gotta do it so hard the first time. Daddy wants to help his baby feel nice." The curly boy helps him lay down, slowly taking off Luke's tie for him. Luke is glad Niall is still in the room, but he is also glad he's not looking. He feels extremely venerable in this position and he doesn't need to be teased by Niall, for calling Ashton Daddy.

Luke obeys his new Daddy's instructions and he lays down on the bed, the coolness of the red bedspread is cool against his cheek when they make contact. Ashton crawls over him, straddling his hips and starts slowly unbuttoning Luke's shirt, all the while praising him in a small mumbled whisper. Luke smiles up at Ashton, knowing now that he wasn't going to be as aggressive as Mr.Grey in 50 shades. 

"Hands up Lukey, daddy wants to see your little tummy, no covering up." 

Luke reluctantly obeys and puts his arms up near his head, biting down gently on the pad of his thumb, still watching Ashton undo the last couple buttons on the blue cotton button up, covering his chest. 

"Go ahead baby boy, you can suck your thumb for me. I won't judge you, daddy will take care of you."

The baby blushes but slides his pale thumb into his mouth. Luke /really/ does like being babied but he has never found anyone who hasn't thought it was weird. But now he has Ashton. And Ashton is his daddy. And daddy always knows best. So, as a baby, he must listen. 

"Good boy. Do you always wear button ups? Because I think you should, you look so pretty in them." 

Ashton's large, callused hands slide up and down Luke's exposed torso, occasionally brushing his thumb or forefinger over his nipples, causing Luke to sigh in pleasure and relief. But Luke keeps glancing over at Niall, whereas once his presence made the boy feel more comfortable, it now prevents him from fully entering his headspace, worried about him looking over.

"Awe baby it's okay, he's not even paying attention, okay?"

Luke knows this is true and nods, allowing his daddy to comfort him in knowing they were as good as alone.

"Awe, do you want a sucky?" Ashton asks, in a voice similar to one people may use when talking to dogs or babies, but that's what Luke is right now, a baby. So he nods, pulling his thumb from his mouth and smiling. Wow, Ashton must be really into this if he has pacifiers laying around. Luke thinks. When Ashton comes back from the washroom in the dorm room, he is naked from the waist down, a purple and yellow pacifier in his hand. Luke is shocked, why isn't he concerned if Niall sees him?

"Here you go beautiful, open up." Ashton tells him, leaning over the bed, holding the colourful pacifier to his lips. Luke opens his mouth and then closes it around the thick rubber in his mouth, sucking softly like a baby might. 

"Is that alright, baby?"

Luke just nods, unable to talk from his mouth being full. Ashton must have gotten this from a special shop Luke thinks. It is nice and thick in his mouth, just like it would be for a real baby, and Luke loves it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit more information into Niall in this chapter (sorry, I know it's really short but I try to update almost everyday) I decided to keep with the age/baby play thing

"Good boy." Ashton kisses each of Luke's temples and lays next to his baby. He reaches down as Luke is focusing in his sucky, and undies his jeans slowly, not wanting to go too fast. When he sees the boy nod, he slowly pulls them down past his bum and slides his hand inside the dinosaur boxers Luke is wearing. He traces his fingertips over the boys soft prick, watching his face for any sign that he doesn't like it. Luke blushes and reaches for Ashton's other hand, holding it, watching his friends roommate touch his cock. 

Ashton takes the cock in his large hand and starts tugging on it gently. He has never touched one this small and loves the way the soft skin feels in his hand. After a while of touching, Luke is starting to stiffen and Ashton takes that as a sign to continue, so he releases Luke's hand from his own, reaching down to tug off the boys boxers and jeans all the way. 

Ashton's lilac haired roommate has been totally forgotten at this point to the half naked boys, but to Niall, the show has just started. He always loved watching and hearing Ashton fuck or get fucked while he is in the room. Of course, Ashton doesn't know this, so he sticks in his headphones and pretends to work on his physics project. He never plays anything in the headphones, for fear of missing the sounds of the bed creaking or someone's orgasm rolling through them. He often contemplates setting up a mirror on the desk to get a full view, while he is still seemingly unaware. 

Luke wraps his hand around his short, thick cock when Ashton's leaves and bites his pacifier softly while he sucks. 

"Daddy..." The words are muffled but Ashton understands and pulls off his t-shirt. 

"Daddy's here little one, just keep playing." His eyes flicker to his baby's smooth shaved prick. "How's that feel, baby?"

"Mmm, daddy feels good.." Luke's words muffling a bit as spit slips down his chin.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Ashton is half undressed, he sits back on the bed, clad in only his black boxers and socks. 

"Don't you dare cum yet baby." He warns, but his harsh words are contradicted by the way he begins stroking Luke's thigh softly while he touches himself. 

Luke whines and nods, looking over at his lilac haired friend, blushing at how close he really is to cumming. He sees Ni watching them from the corner of his eye but, Luke being too far in his headspace, didn't know how to tell his daddy, so he just lets the boy watch. Ashton leans over and starts kissing the back of Luke's neck while he watches Niall, thinking hats why he is looking over there. Luke shivers and his pacifier slips out of his mouth. The blonde immediately begins biting his lip, looking right at his friend. 

"Ooh daddy, please... Y-you touch now. Y-your turn" Luke moans when he feels a tongue on his neck. He tries twisting his body a bit, almost as if to hand Ashton his cock, but not wanting to look away from Niall, he can do nothing but whine. After a minute, Ashton smirks, reaching around his baby's petite body and wrapping his hand around the smooth cock. Luke almost instantly feels the need to cum and starts bucking his hips up into his daddy's hand. 

"N-Ni..." He whispers, still watching his friend watch him be touched. He doesn't mean to say it, it just kinda... Slipped. But it was an accident that he would soon have to pay for, because Ashton heard and instantly stopped, snapping his head up to look towards the lad. 

"Niall! What the fuck, mate?" Ashton moves to cover himself and Luke with the blanket, but needing to stand up to do this, Luke reaches out, pulling him back.

"No no... 'Ts hot daddy, cmon touch your little princess." He sends a wink to the observer, who has now turned in the desk chair completely, so he can get a proper view. 

"Don't be mad Ashton.. Or should I say daddy?" Niall smirks, biting his lower lip, his eyes locked with Luke's.

Ashton, still slightly upset, pulls Luke close to his chest, so Niall would not only see how perfect the baby's bum was but when Ashton's cock went in, he would get a front row seat. 

"You want him to watch, Lukey?" 

Luke nods a response, rutting against his daddy, needing friction to resume his near-orgasm. Ashton smirks and kisses his baby's head, looking up at Niall. 

"Come here." 

Niall swallows hard and nods, getting up off the chair and walking over to the pair. 

"So, you like to watch huh?" Ashton reaches out, his fingertips grazing the zipper of his jeans, which hid his clearly hard cock from view. "Strip."

"Wh-what?" Niall is confused, he never though Ashton would let him join.

"You heard me. Take off your clothes and get daddy the lube from my dresser"

Niall nods and quickly peels off his jeans, hoodie and boxers quickly following, making him the first one to be completely naked. He grabs the bottle of lube from the dresser and scurries over to his friends, who's lips are tangled together. 

"Daddy what should I do now?" 

Ashton pulls away from Luke for a moment before positioning him on his back, his hard little cock, exposed for his best friend to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but something happened in my family and I'm under a lot of stress and emotions right now, so my uploads will be a bit scattered for a bit

"Lukey, say hi to Niall." Ashton instructs, he looks confused but does as daddy says and waves cutely, his thumb pressed into his mouth. "Good boy. Such a good boy." Ashton rubs his cock a little bit, almost as a reward for doing as he was asked.

"Hi Luke. Y-You're a very cute baby." Niall tells him, not quite sure what to do in this position. 

"Awe say thank you Luke. When someone compliments you, you have to say thank you." Ashton tells his baby, earning a mumble of the words from the blonde boys mouth. "Okay Niall, now it's your turn, come here, lay down next to baby Luke. You're gonna be his helper, okay babe?"

Niall nods, moving to lay down next to the baby. 

"Ni, you wanna give Luke some kisses please?"

Luke blushes and takes his thumb from his mouth when he sees Niall nod. Not a moment later, their lips are joined, Ashton still massaging Luke's cock because he is being such a good boy. After a while of this, Ashton can feel himself slowly getting soft, so he decides that it's time to have some fun.

"Okay, that's enough. Daddy's turn, come here little baby." Luke clambers over to Ashton, sitting on his lap while Niall sits, watching them happily. "Okay princess, listen up. Niall is going to fuck you now, okay? Gonna make you feel nice, okay? Daddy will be here the whole entire time, so there's nothing to be worried about, okay?" 

Luke nods, transferring his lanky figure onto Niall's lap, looking back at his daddy as if to ask for permission. Receiving a nod, he wraps his hand around nialls cock, rubbing fast, wanting to make him hard.


End file.
